Grooming
by Creamecream
Summary: Rai grooming Konoe. An attempt to add more to this section since this is my otp. Rai x Konoe. Pure fluff. Sorry if it came out rushed, it was. Short one-shot.


Alright, alright, let me explain where this came from…I've been having really bad trouble sleeping lately, like really bad, but last night I slept for like a minute(3:10-3:11 I'm pretty sure) then woke up in panic for no reason, so I decided, instead of trying to go back to sleep, just to stay up all night and do something to make me calm down, and since Rai x Konoe is by far my otp(And the Lamento section has barely anything) I thought I'd write some short fluffy mush about them to make me feel better, thus this~.

Excuse me, I'm really tired, I'm not checking this for things even while I should.

Disclaimer-Nothing mine, but yay! Cat people!

…

Clawed fingers slowly inched up Konoe's back, hands splayed out, palms flat against his back as his mate leaned down to groom a stray strand of fur out of his face, causing a purr to rumble in the smaller cat's throat.

"What are you purring for, Stupid cat?"

Konoe smiled up at the other male's voice, his hooked tail swishing slightly.

"Alright, enough now."

Konoe yelped slightly when Rai quickly took hold of his tail in his mouth, his jaws clamping down gently, but firmly, upon the appendage.

"Ouch!" Konoe hissed when one of Rai's fangs grazed his tail, looking over his shoulder to glare at the larger male, his cheeks puffing out in a pout. "Don't do that!" He meowed. "It's not nice when it hurts!"

Rai smirked slightly as he leaned back over his mate once again; dropping soft kisses onto Konoe's ears in apology.

"Hey, Rai," Konoe meowed suddenly, turning his body slightly in the white cat's grip to look up at him when he received a quiet hum in response, the smaller male's hands coming up to brush silver strands of hair from his mate's face. "I don't understand something…" The smaller cat trailed off, quickly taking to nervously combing through his short braid to loosen it.

"What, Stupid cat?" Rai asked, his voice rough with distaste at having been forced to pull away from his mate in order to cage his arms around Konoe to look down at him, blue eye glittering in clear displeasure.

"Oh! Um…it's nothing." Konoe blurted out, turning on his side so he was no longer looking up at the larger cat, and hide his face with his hands quickly. "I was just thinking about something stupid, you know, stupid cat and all!"

Rai growled slightly at his mate's refusal, swiftly studying Konoe with concern before taking hold of the other cat's shoulder and turning him back to face him, his eye narrowed sharply.

"What is it? What's bothering you?" Rai asked, running the back of a hand along Konoe's cheek. "You know you can tell me anything, right? So tell me what's wrong."

"Well…umm…" Konoe mumbled, burying his face in some of the silver hair that hung near his face, his hands twitching slightly with embarrassment. "What do you find so great about grooming me? Do I taste good or something?"

Rai eyed Konoe for a long moment, completely caught off guard by his sanga's question.

"Don't you enjoy it when I groom you?" Rai meowed quietly, his head tilted to one side with the slight confusion.

"Of course!" Konoe purred in conformation, his tail waving. "I get to be close to you and…it makes me feel like you love me." Konoe whispered, slowly wrapping his arms around Rai's shoulders.

"Don't you think I feel the exact same thing?" Rai purred softly, twining his tail with Konoe's own. "I love you, and I want to be close to you, Stupid cat."

Konoe's eyes widened as he stared up at Rai in surprise, his ears flipping back on his head, and his tail desperately trying to move within the confines of the other's larger tail.

"What else?" Rai sighed, pulling Konoe up along with him as he sat up, causing the younger cat to, with a yelp, fall into the white furred cat's lap.

"I wanted…I wanted to groom you too." Konoe meowed quietly, waving his now freed tail feebly, a nervous smile playing across his face.

Rai let out something oddly sounding like a chuckle, and then held an arm out for Konoe.

"Alright, go ahead then." The white cat meowed, only receiving a low purr from his mate in response as Konoe leaned up to kiss the other, giving the top of his head a quick lick afterwards as he began to groom the other male's silver fur.


End file.
